DRAMAtical Series of Days
by Sugary-B
Summary: A collection of short stories focusing on the memorable days and special people that leave unforgettable imprints in Sei and Aoba's lives.


_**AN** This will generally focus on Sei and Aoba living together but not for every story so you'll __ definitely see more characters (the party don't start until the hippo, perverted brat and cute weirdo walk in ;)).__ I can't make any guarantees about the update schedule because __I've never really been good with writing short stories so I'll just update when I can. I want to try this out and maybe it's something I can get in to so I'll do my best! I have to do something with all the different ideas I get and there are so many! Plus, I want to challenge myself here, stretch my writing wings, out of my comfort zone and in to a new world (at least until before I clam back in to it again, gdi...). _

_And f__limsy title is flimsy but meh, it's okay (for now). Ohh, and I'll try to squeeze in some song-inspired stories ^-^_

**_I dedicate this collection to fans of dmmd like myself and those of us who were distraught with Sei's short-lived limelight ;_;_**

_**PS.** I don't have any warnings and with the anime coming out soon I'm sure everyone who's wanted to play/see the english patch for the game already has, but in case you haven't then I recommend you don't read this? Spoilers and all, I guess for the few canon stories I'll write._

_Enjoy!~_

* * *

_**01 - The Letter: **An acceptance letter to a university arrives but there's just one spot._

_=x=_

The letter trembles underneath Sei's fingertips, moist from the suspense that had built up over the months spent worrying and doubting that this would even be possible. He hadn't spoken a word regarding the thousands of thoughts circling in his mind in-between gobbling up his egg and waffle breakfast when he was waiting then and now after his eyes clocked the postman heading up to their cosy home to sift the family mail in through the letterbox and he picked it up.

On the front is their home address.

But inside, all the letters and grammar symbols that made the information up...Sei couldn't tell, though he knew the letter only had room for either a congratulatory or an apology.

"Sei, what's wrong?" He could hear his younger twin call out to him. Aoba too was stiff with suspense but at the same time he very much wanted to know. The soles of his feet kept inching off the ground and settling back down in a impatient light bounces. "Come on, you're killing me!"

"Honestly, youngsters these days waste so much time!" their grandmother huffed, but Tae couldn't lie to herself, knowing that she was just as anxious about her grandsons' futures.

After being locked away in Oval tower and treated like a test subject, living a normal life was all Sei could think about, all he truly wanted when his brother came and released him from the exhausting ties Toue had him bound to for the past twenty-three years since he first breathed and lead the way back to the Resident District and in to Tae's home. She welcomed him greatly and it was like the last twenty-three years had been spent with her, though of course he knew he could never forget that wasn't the case. Still, the love she showed him through her delicious cooking and considerate hospitality and warm hugs and even her firm reprimanding brightened up Sei's life enough for him to be able to look ahead of those dark times.

To start off his new life, Sei wanted the crucial education he had been absent from. To mix and socialise with other people and gain many different experiences that he could have only viewed from the television screen. And he wanted to do it with Aoba to spend time with his brother. So they had applied together to a university somewhere upstate with two same compulsory classes and one that would let them focus on their individual interest. And today was the day they would find out if they could start packing or...

"I'll do it." Aoba says, coming over and leaving a supportive hand on his brother's shoulder while he took the unopened letter out of his hands. They were still a little shaky and Sei felt guilty that he was useless against his emotions and unable to open it himself but he was grateful nevertheless and left his brother to it. He stepped back and stood with Tae who held him comfortingly as Aoba carefully tore a line across the envelope to open it, taking out the single page and reading its contents. "Dear Mr Seragaki Aoba and Seragaki Sei, we are writing to inform you that regarding your applications to attend our school..." He went quiet at the next line and read the rest to himself.

It wasn't common for siblings applying to the same place to receive only one letter that would answer to them both. But seeing as Aoba and Sei were twins, and because of the important issue within the letter, it seemed convenient.

"Well?...What does it say, Aoba?" Sei gently asked, tone light but voice low in concern. He can't imagine what the letter says but he had watched his brother's eyes read across the page and down the lines, the way his face had morphed from anxious to sudden surprise. And with how quiet he was, only one outcome seemed possible. "C-Con...Congratulations, Aoba-"

"It's you, nii-san."

"...What?"

Aoba flashed him a soft, proud smile. "You got in. I didn't make the cut but they're accepting _you_. Ha, guess it's me who should be saying congratulations, don't you think?"

"No..." It couldn't be true, could it? Sei couldn't stop shaking his head to contemplate any rational thinking. There's no way it was happening like this. "No, it has to be a mistake! Maybe it's a misprint or...o-or maybe they got us mixed up because we're twins!"

"Sei-"

"Let's just call them! I'm sure-"

"Nii-san," Aoba called him again, gentle but firm. "It's okay."

_'...Is it? Is it really okay?'_ Sei wanted more than anything to be able to connect with his brother while he learned things at the same time. He wanted his experiences to be shared because he'd had enough of being alone, he was tired of it! So much that he pathetically sought out comfort from one of his many toys in the plushie collection that had rained on him.

More than anything while living a normal life, he wanted to live it with his brother around because he had missed him so much!

He had missed him...so much, more than anything.

Tae looked between her two grandsons and tried to understand what was going on. "So Sei will be going away to study at that school. But you, Aoba...? Are they really not expecting you both together? Can't we bargain with them?"

"No, granny. And I wouldn't want to make a fuss about it either."

"Aoba..." Sei exhaled, stepping closer to surround his brother, who looked too fine to actually be fine at a time like this, in a gripping hug. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Huh? What for?! Hey, come on-"

"No," Sei shook his head again and held him tighter. "I really am."

Aoba didn't get it but he understood how his brother felt like the outcome was entirely down to him somehow, and no matter what he said that wouldn't change. He looked to his grandmother for a visual sign of aid but she was just as stumped. She hadn't known Sei for as long as she had known Aoba so she couldn't be sure what to say, what not to say and what to do and not to do to comfort him.

Aoba wrapped his arms around the frail body for a good while before he pulled him away, looked Sei in the eyes and braved a genuine smile. "Alright, no more crying now. You should be happy. We should all be celebrating and helping you pack."

Sei nodded, then sniffled as he wiped a budding tear at the corner of his left eye. "But...B-But-"

"No buts!"

"Aoba, aren't you upset at all by this? Even a little?"

"It sucks that we won't get to ditch classes and prank teachers together." Aoba said seriously. But once he saw the stern look his grandmother was giving him, like a promise to absolutely reform his delinquent way of thinking, he chuckled and eased off the joke. "Okay, so maybe that's not what being at school is really about. But nii-san, even without me I know you'll be just fine. And I know you'll make tons of friends! What I want for you more than anything-"

_'More than anything?...'_

"Is to have the life you didn't get to when we were born. Sure, I'll miss you loads, like totally every day. But I'm not gonna tell you not to go just because they didn't want a _cool_ guy like me." He laughed, hearing Sei chuckle over his cry of '_as if that's why!_'. "Sei nii-san, you have to go. You deserve this."

Only one of them had gotten in to the school they both wanted to attend and it sucks. Life can be unfair and cruel like that but hasn't Sei lived through worse?..Gone through hell and came out at the end of it to grasp that freedom he could never feel passed his bedroom door.

Sei turned to Tae for her opinion, startling her by how quickly his dark eyes that looked deeper than the heavens were on her. "Well, mm...you know just as well as I do that it's a good opportunity for you to learn and experience new things. It's just as my delinquent other grandson said."

"I'm not a delinquent, that's mean, Granny!" Aoba cried.

"You tell me then, who was it saying they would purposely not attend their classes?!"

"Heheh, I-I was only joking with nii-san."

Tae made a 'tsk' noise, obviously not convinced.

"Then...I guess I shall go after all." Sei speaks up after a silence spent sorting through his emotions and organising his thoughts to make sure that what he decided felt right by him and his brother. "If it's alright with you, Aoba? I won't unless you're truly okay with me going instead of you! Even though...I wish it could be both of us."

It's nice to think like that but Aoba's more interested in bringing his brother as much happiness as he can, doing what felt right for him. Encouraging pat on the shoulder and an assuring smile on his face, Aoba nodded. "I promise you, nii-san. I'm definitely okay with you going instead. I want you to. So go there and do what you can and make the most of it."

It's settled, just like that. Not entirely smoothed over with the bumps in place being Sei trying not to cry and being scolded by his brother when he stumbled through more excuses of 'but's again. But this is how it happened anyway. It's certainly how they helped Sei pack, plushies and skull-themed fashion and all, and be ready to leave when the time came.

"Aoba, you're quieter than usual." Ren called to his owner while they were standing outside and enjoying the cool night air. It swept passed his fur and left a chilled spot on his muzzle but otherwise, he was simply there to accompany Aoba. "I have a feeling that it's because of the letter you and Sei received this morning. Whether my intuition is accurate or not, I believe it admirable of you to allow Sei to attend the school as a student when it's possible that you could've gone instead due to the unspecified accepted candidate; a decision the school prefer to be made between the two of you."

"Mm." Aoba confirmed with a short nod. He did lie. The letter hadn't accepted Sei but accepted the possibility of welcoming either one of them in to their school, whatever they decided together. He just felt that Sei needed this more. Picking Ren up, he nuzzled his small forehead against his own, lovingly. "I'll miss nii-san like crazy but he's missed me this whole time." Thinking back to the last twenty-three years they've spent apart, one was unaware of the other's existence while the other was reaching out to his brother. "Now he can do the things he wants and learn about different things too. He'll finally get a say in what goes on in his life. I was too late helping him and I can't ever make up for that, but still this is me doing my best for him."

Because more than anything...

Sei needed to be happy for once, that was the most important thing in all this...more than anything.

* * *

_**AN** In the end even this became longer (and deeper o_o) than I expected! Heh, it's funny how I can't write short oneshots but I have trouble with chaptered stories.____...What the heck's up with that?! ;A;_

_I think I'm happy with this. It's my first time writing Sei (and Ren) but it can be difficult to keep characters in character when I'm not following the canon storyline. So I think Sei will be written a little differently each time by me but it's not like I'm going to turn him in to a street punk too like his brother! Princess Sei is far beyond that in my books!~_


End file.
